Feeding Time
by sevmia
Summary: TRADUCTION de la fic de Loten: Le monologue interne et bougon de Snape lors d'un petit-déjeuner dans la Grande Salle, durant la 4ème année d'Harry. Il n'est vraiment pas matinal.


**FEEDING TIME**

**Auteur : **Loten

**Résumé :** Le monologue interne et bougon de Snape lors d'un petit-déjeuner dans la Grande Salle, durant la 4ème année d'Harry. Il n'est vraiment pas matinal.

**Note de la traductrice : **J'ai vraiment adoré cet OS quand je l'ai lu, j'ai donc voulu le partager avec les francophones. Les pensées de Severus au petit matin sont très… spéciales, dira-t-on :D

**Warning (de l'auteur) : **utilisation excessive de sarcasme et quelques injures. Naturellement.

* * *

**"And everyone seems like they're acting a dream  
'Cause they're just not thinking about each other  
And they're taking orders, which are media spawned  
And they should know better, now you have been warned..."  
**- The Jam, 'In The Crowd'.

* * *

Un nouveau jour s'annonce, plein de promesses… La promesse de vraiment, vraiment m'irriter. Mon dieu, cet endroit est épouvantable. Je ne vois pas pourquoi tout le château doit être recouvert de toute cette merde scintillante chaque premier décembre à minuit. Noel n'arrive que dans plusieurs semaines.

Non Minerva, bien sûr que je n'ai pas bien dormi. Je crois que ça ne m'est jamais arrivé. Et tu me connais sûrement depuis assez longtemps pour savoir qu'il vaut mieux éviter de me parler le matin. Quoique, est-ce que ça compte vraiment que ce soit le matin si en réalité tu n'as pas dormi ? C'est plutôt une extension de la nuit dernière, surement. Oh, on s'en fiche, qu'on me passe le café avant que je ne tue quelqu'un.

Mince, ne te gratte pas le bras, Severus. Il ne te démange _pas_. C'est dans ta tête. Tu ne sens presque rien pour l'instant. N'y pense pas jusqu'à ce que tu y sois obligé.

Par contre je me demande qui d'autre l'a remarqué ? Certainement pas Karkaroff, il se serait pissé dessus, serait venu me voir pour pleurnicher et se serait enfui. Il n'aurait pas eu tort. Il aura de gros problèmes lorsqu'_il _reviendra. Mais il va le remarquer dans les jours qui viennent, elle devient trop visible pour être ignorée. Je ne crois pas non plus que Dumbledore ait prévenu qui que ce soit il doit d'abord commencer à rassembler les membres de l'Ordre. C'est logique, je suppose. Je ne sais pas combien d'autres ont vu leur marque revenir. Le seul qui aurait pu me le mentionner est Lucius, et je ne pense pas qu'il le fera tant qu'elle peut encore être ignorée – s'il le fait.

Arrête de gratter. Idiot. Bois ton café et laisse ta main loin de ton bras. Regarde l'horrible décoration. On est censé être joyeux à cette saison, pas avoir d'horribles cauchemars. Pas que j'aie jamais été « joyeux ». A propos de ce fichu bal de Noël, je dois encore m'assurer que les étudiants qui savent danser l'enseignent aux autres. Il gèlera en enfer avant que je le fasse moi-même, peu importe ce que dira le vieil homme. Je refuse d'être sermonné par quelqu'un qui a de l'œuf dans sa barbe. Ça c'est vraiment révoltant. Je ne comprendrai jamais pourquoi un homme laisse volontairement ses poils faciaux pousser. Les démangeaisons me rendent fou si je manque ne serait-ce qu'un rasage, quant à avoir une barbe jusqu'à la taille, et bien, n'importe quoi peut s'y retrouver coincé. Des petits animaux pourraient y être accrochés. Il pourrait très bien s'y développer de nouvelles espèces.

Arrête de penser à des choses qui grattent. Fichue marque !

… Par Shakespeare, il est beaucoup trop tôt. Et c'est quoi cette horrible odeur ? Oh, bien sûr. C'est Minerva qui s'obstine à manger son porridge. Je ne connais pas un stéréotype écossais auquel elle ne répondrait pas. Je ne suis même pas sûr qu'elle aime ça. Et je vois que Fol-Œil examine encore avec obsession chaque bouchée de nourriture… La paranoïa c'est très bien, mais les elfes de maisons vérifient tout avant de l'envoyer ici. Ça ne veut pas dire qu'il me serait impossible d'ajouter quelque chose à sa nourriture après son arrivée, c'est vrai, mais Dumbledore m'a fait promettre de ne pas le tuer**.** En fait, je suis étonné que ça ne figure pas encore dans mon contrat, vu que je dois faire la même promesse chaque année : _Il est strictement interdit au Maître des Potions de blesser le professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, mis à part si ce professeur se révèle être mauvais et essaie de tuer un étudiant. _Ce qui, soyons honnête, arrive plutôt souvent.

Mais après tout, Dumbledore a plus que jamais besoin de moi, maintenant. Je pourrais très bien empoisonner Maugrey et m'en sortir. Ah, voilà enfin une pensée joyeuse pour cette saison festive !

Accessoirement, je ne peux pas être la seule personne qui pense que c'est une mauvaise idée d'avoir un professeur qui peut voir à travers les vêtements des étudiants, si ? Il doit y avoir d'autres gens qui pensent que c'est inapproprié et extrêmement louche. Ah, ça c'est une idée : je devrais me procurer quelques t-shirts que je mettrais sous mes habits de travail, qui le traiteraient de pervers s'il les lit, ou juste l'insulteraient. J'y écrirais tout ce que je ne peux pas dire à haute voix. Et s'il en parle, je pourrais faire remarquer que sa place n'est pas dans une école s'il a l'habitude de regarder à travers les vêtements des gens. Ça n'y changera rien, mais ça pourrait être amusant.

Note à moi-même : essayer d'écrire « Maugrey Fol Œil porte un gode-ceinture » sur un t-shirt. Il ne comprendra certainement pas ce que ça veut dire, mais ça aura le mérite de m'amuser.

Mon dieu, j'ai besoin de plus de café si j'en suis arrivé à ce niveau d'humour. Je devrais peut-être manger quelque chose, mais ces temps-ci tout a un goût de carton, et ça va juste me rendre nauséeux… Au moins je ne suis pas obsédé par le thé comme presque tout le monde ici. Je ne comprends pas ce cliché en particulier. Cette boisson a un assez bon goût, enfin, c'était le cas à l'époque où je pouvais encore sentir le goût de la nourriture et où je n'étais pas encore trop stressé pour y faire attention, mais il n'avait rien de si spécial.

Non, ton bras ne te gratte pas. Ignore-le. Regarde les étudiants, si tu es ici c'est pour avoir un œil sur eux.

Merlin, cet endroit est bondé. Je ne connais pas le nombre exact d'étudiants, mais il doit y en avoir plus du double maintenant. Et la moitié d'entre eux n'ont rien à faire. D'autant que j'en sache, aucun des élèves de Beauxbâtons ou de Durmstrang ne suivent des cours. Oui, parce que tout ce dont cet endroit avait besoin était d'un tas d'enfants ennuyés qui tournent en rond ça finit toujours bien.

Je vois que la majorité de la population masculine bave encore après la fille Delacour. Je dois reconnaître que c'était presque serpentard de leur part d'avoir fait entrer une quasi Vélane pour distraire la compétition. Personnellement, je ne lui trouve rien de spécial, mais c'est vrai que les blondes ne m'ont jamais vraiment attiré. A Beauxbâtons ils ont un équivalent à Serpentard ? Je devrais sûrement connaître leurs maisons, mais là je ne m'en rappelle pas. Bon, ça n'est pas important. Je demanderai à Maxime plus tard. Je parle assez bien français pour qu'elle ne me méprise pas. Quoique, elle ne peut pas s'empêcher de regarder les gens de haut, c'est inévitable avec sa taille… Je n'ai vraiment pas dormi suffisamment ces derniers temps.

Regarde les Poufsouffles qui rampent aux pieds de Diggory. Ils le traitent comme un dieu. Je suppose que les blaireaux n'ont pas souvent la chance de briller. Et même ça a été ombragé par le foutu gryffondor, comme tout le reste. Je pense que Diggory est bon – pas tant que ça en potions, mais il semble décent en sortilèges. Aucun des étudiants actuels de Serpentard n'est assez fort, même si je déteste l'admettre, et franchement, je suis stupéfait que certains aient pris la peine de s'y inscrire.

Personnellement, mon argent est sur Krum. C'est logique que Durmstrang gagne plus souvent que les autres. On leur enseigne beaucoup mieux cette sorte de magie. Enfin, mon argent _serait _sur Krum, mais si j'étais un homme à parier, j'aurais misé sur Potter. Je pense que je peux croire Dumbledore quand il dit qu'il ne sait pas qui a inscrit le garçon, et je ne crois pas qu'il ait pu s'y inscrire tout seul – même si je suis sûr qu'il en avait envie – mais il n'y a aucune chance que le vieil homme ne truque pas les choses pour laisser son favori gagner. Je ne connais pas la deuxième tâche, mais la dernière est vraiment difficile, et en des circonstances normales, un enfant de quatorze ans ne tiendrait pas dix minutes.

Personnellement, je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée de laisser le supposé sauveur du monde sorcier se promener sans surveillance dans un labyrinthe plein de choses qui veulent le manger, surtout qu'il semble trouver les problèmes à chaque fin d'année scolaire, mais personne ne m'écoute jamais.

Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe avec les Serdaigles ? Oh, c'est juste Lovegood. Étalant de la confiture de fraise sur son bacon. Bien sûr. Cette fille n'est vraiment pas normale. J'aimerais pouvoir comprendre comment, l'année dernière, elle s'est arrangée pour que toute la classe ait des visions du calamar géant, ces émanations auraient vraiment pu être amusantes si je n'avais pas été occupé à tenter de les empêcher de s'évanouir. Je devrais peut-être essayer de retrouver certains de ses devoirs, ils sont toujours très drôles, et dieu sait que j'en ai besoin.

Au moins les Serpentards se comportent bien. Enfin, si on peut qualifier Crabe et Goyle enfournant un tas de nourriture avec leurs visages stupides de « bien ». Avant j'étais vraiment fier de ma Maison, mais le groupe actuel est une vraie honte. Je suis sûr que Draco boude encore parce que je lui ai dit que ses badges étaient puérils. Ce garçon a besoin d'une bonne raclée, d'après moi. Lucius et Narcissa l'ont gâté. Et toutes les filles les plus âgées semblent se priver de nourriture pour être prêtes pour le bal – bon, à part Parkinson et Bulstrode en tout cas. Mon Dieu.

Aucun des élèves de la classe de Draco ne semblent particulièrement inquiet, ni aucun des autres fils et filles de… mes anciens associés. On dirait qu'aucun n'a été averti que la marque de leur père revenait. Non, laisse ton bras, il ne te fait pas encore mal. Je pense que c'est une bonne chose, mais ça ne va pas changer grand-chose au final. Aucun d'eux n'a de raison de choisir Poudlard et Dumbledore plutôt que leur famille et _lui_ quand il reviendra. Le vieil homme n'a rien fait pour les rendre loyaux, et il continue à montrer d'évidents préjugés envers la Maison des Serpents… L'histoire se répète, je suppose.

Minerva, si tu penses à commenter sur le nombre de tasses de café que j'ai bu ce matin, je ne serai plus responsable de mes actions. Oui, bien sûr que je sais à quel point je l'ai fait serré, et combien de sucre j'y ai ajouté. Laisse-moi tranquille.

Mon dieu, aucun des garçons de Gryffondor n'a-t-il appris à manger la bouche fermée ? Ils devraient être alignés devant un abreuvoir plutôt qu'assis à une table. Certains savent à peine utiliser leurs couverts. La plupart d'entre eux devraient pourtant savoir se comporter, surtout les garçons Weasley. Je ne peux pas croire que Molly ne leur a jamais enseigné les bonnes manières. Oh, arrête de me fusiller du regard, Granger. Mais je suppose que je le mérite, oui. Je ne suis pas vraiment en position de me moquer des dents de quelqu'un d'autre, et j'admets que je suis allé beaucoup trop loin. Je devrais être reconnaissant qu'elle n'ait rapporté à personne ce que je lui ai dit… Minerva m'écorcherais vivant si elle découvrait que j'avais fait pleurer un de ses petits. Je n'avais pas vraiment l'intention de le dire à voix haute, mais je ne peux rien y faire maintenant. J'ai retiré des points à Draco après, et vu qu'elle avait pris ma remarque à cœur et les avait arrangées, ça n'a plus beaucoup d'importance. Mon tempérament sera très bientôt le dernier de leurs problèmes.

Et il y a Potter. Le golden boy de Dumbledore. La star de Poudlard. Si dieu existe, il a un curieux sens de l'humour, d'avoir fait du morveux l'exacte réplique de son père sauf pour les yeux. J'en ai vraiment, vraiment marre d'être blessé à chaque fois que je pose les yeux sur le gamin. J'en ai aussi marre de voir que tout ce qu'il touche se transforme en or – ça vient sans aucun doute de son père. Le garçon ne fera aucune erreur et il en ressortira avec à peine une égratignure et un tas d'or et de renommée, j'en parierais le peu d'or que j'ai dans mon compte. Je me fiche complètement qu'il ne soit pas celui qui a trompé la Coupe, jusque maintenant ça ne l'a pas blessé si ?

Dumbledore n'arrête pas de me demander qui l'a fait. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il s'attend à ce que ma réponse change. Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, et même si je le savais, je ne lui dirais pas, si ? Je le soupçonne d'avoir d'abord pensé que ça aurait pu être moi, même s'il n'a pas osé le dire. Maintenant que la marque revient, je pense qu'il est encore plus suspicieux parce qu'il ne sait évidemment pas quel côté je vais choisir. Tu croirais qu'un homme aussi intelligent que lui aurait compris que si j'avais voulu tuer le garçon, tout ce que j'aurais eu à faire était de ne rien dire il y a quatorze ans et de ne pas avertir le vieil homme, non ? Ou de laisser Quirrell l'ensorceler durant le match de quidditch, ou simplement de l'empoisonner lors d'un cours et de m'enfuir. J'ai eu des centaines de chances de tuer le gamin ou de le laisser mourir. Je me demande combien de fois encore je dois résister à l'envie avant que les gens ne commencent à croire que peut-être je ne veux pas qu'il meure.

Comment les enfants peuvent-ils faire autant de bruit alors qu'ils ont la bouche pleine ? Si c'est pour avoir un mal de tête si horrible, j'aurais préféré l'avoir mérité en forçant sur la boisson la veille. A ce train-là, je vais devoir prendre de la potion anti douleur avant mon premier cours, ce qui annonce toujours une mauvaise journée. Au moins, je n'ai pas les quatrièmes années aujourd'hui. Je ne crois vraiment pas pouvoir supporter Longdubat faire encore fondre un autre chaudron. Je ne comprends même pas toujours comment il s'arrange. Le reste de la classe sont juste des adolescents boudeurs qui me tapent sur les nerfs.

Une nouvelle guerre semble s'annoncer, je pourrais bien mourir lentement et douloureusement avant l'année prochaine, et je vais passer le reste de ma triste existence à être suspecté et soupçonné par absolument tout le monde comme toujours… mais au moins, je n'aurai plus jamais quatorze ans, merci mon dieu.


End file.
